impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
Mars, the fourth planet of our Solar System, is a recurring character from the Impossible Quiz series created by Splapp-Me-Do, originally appearing in his 2006 Flash animation, "Space: Serious Business". Character overview Mars is a huge red crater-filled planet. Splapp's characterisation of it has a face with big yellow eyes and a mouth. In most of his appearances he's seen with a huge smile on its face, and it's known to have a great singing voice. Just like the Badly Drawn Dawg, Mars as a character was conceived before the release of The Impossible Quiz in 2007. To be more precise, he originally appeared in Splapp's Flash animation "Space: Serious Business", uploaded to his deviantArt account on 7 October 2006, as well as to his Newgrounds page on 10 December of the same year. Deemed by Splapp to be "borderline SERIOUS" with "little bits of humour", the Flash movie features this jolly-looking planet flying around in space singing the song "What Is The Light?" by American rock band The Flaming Lips, presenting lots of other space-related objects in the process, such as other planets with faces, candy bars "Milky Way" and "Galaxy", and an asteroid belt containing an actual belt. He made an appearance during one of the questions of the first Impossible Quiz, which references the Flash movie he originally appeared in, and eventually became a recurring character of the series. Appearances in the Impossible Quiz series Mars has appeared at least once in each and all of the Impossible Quiz games in the series; Chapter 2 of the Book doesn't exactly feature Mars per se, though it's implied he's there due to the presence of the planet, as the sections below explain. 'Question appearances' Note: Questions in blue mean that Mars is "somewhat" there (ex. name/mention). The Impossible Quiz *Question 92: after correctly clicking on all of the numbers on screen in descending order (from the biggest to the smallest), the red curtains of the stage will open, revealing Mars behind them. He will then start singing the chorus of "What Is The Light?", like he did in the Flash animation, before you move on. The Impossible Quiz 2 *Question 3: one of the possible options simply says "Mars", though due to the context of the question, it's referring to the candy bar of the same name, rather than the planet. *Question 58: you are put in the middle of space, which means you have to press the Space bar in order to proceed. If you wait for a while, you will see some stuff casually flying across the screen, including Mars, which will be sleeping as he flies towards the left side of the screen. *Question 100: here, Mars will be happily dancing to the song of the previous question before you get here and a numerical pad scrolls into view. He'll briefly look at it with a terrified face, before putting his eyes on you; you must turn off the universe by introducing the code presented in Question 67. After doing so, Mars will be left closing his eyes alone in the middle of the darkness. *Question 104: here, you must clean some incredibly dirty windows using your mouse. The last window of the bottom row is revealed to have Mars behind it, who is so big that you can just see part of him through the slightly cracked window. *Question 120: in one of the possible variations of the game's final question, you will be asked "Which question did Mars first appear in?"; the correct answer is "58" (Question 58), as stated earlier in this section. The Impossible Quiz Book *Question 49: upon getting to this one, Mars will scroll into view from below as the question "Is there life on Mars?" fades in right above him, who is just staring at you with wide eyes. Depending on the random-parameter system in this question, you might have to either drag the word "life" in the question to the planet, or to randomly click on Mars' craters and the dry parts of his surface until you make a Phlovomite come out with a sign that says "Yes!". *Question 66: you're presented with a full view of our Solar System in pixelated graphics, along with some planets that reference several video games, and you're told to click the planet that is the furthest from the Sun (Neptune). Mars is of course present, though he looks like more like a simple planet rather than Splapp's characterisation. *Question 74, majority from 81-100, 125 and 130: following a visual theme inspired by the Modern era of video games, these questions feature a rotating space background; Mars can be seen among the stuff present in it, though he has no face at all. *Question 108: you're presented with complete darkness and a 20-second bomb, with a hint telling you to "Create the universe!" appearing around the 4-second mark. You must type the word "bang" (referring to the "Big Bang"), which will cause an explosion that will result in the creation of the entire universe, including Mars, who happily slide into his position along with the rest of the stars and planets. *Question 137: one of the possible options simply says "Mars". *Question 150: not during the question itself, but rather during the ending sequence. Mars is included for a few frames along with lots of other elements that start rapidly flashing on screen as the Quizzes are erased from existence, though he doesn't have a face in here either. Appearances in Splapp's other works Aside from the Quizzes and his own Flash movie, Mars appears in some of Splapp's drawings. For example, one of them is simply called "Mars", which features him with an extremely happy face and a colourful background (used as this page's main picture). His current deviantArt ID features an image called "Big Happy Retarded Family"; where a great number of characters by Splapp can be seen on top of Mars, who is just looking at them with an upset face. Mars makes a cameo appearance in a special drawing made by Splapp called "Impossible Chris", which features the series's mascot holding a bunch of Skips in front of a starry night background. Mars can be seen in the background sky, along with some other characters who also make cameos, as well as constellations that resemble question numbers, references and options. Category:Characters